The Winx Chronicles of Short Fanfiction: Cyborg Princess
by Avater13
Summary: Tecna just found out that she's the Zenithian Princess. But a problem is that she's a cyborg! Her royal father accepts it, but . . . Will everyone, even the Winx and Specialists accepted her?


_**Cyborg Princess**_

* * *

_ "Hey, Tecna. On the Magic Dimension news, why does it say that the lost princess has been found and will be crowned in Zenith, who is it?", asked Flora as the boys and the girls came in. _

_"Girls, I have some exciting news!", shouted Tecna as she opened her closet showing 6 laser made gowns. "What are those?", asked Stella examining them carefully. _

_"Boys, don't be jealous. Here are yours!", shouted Tecna as she magically appeared 6 more outfits, but in tuxedo suits. "Tecna, can you answer our question?", groaned Musa from the technology outfits. _

_Tecna rolled her eyes and said, "Fine! I'll answer your question! The lost princess of Zenith is it's guardian fairy!" Everyone gasped, as Tecna pouted aganist her bed, crying. "Tecna, why are you crying? It's a happy day. You're the lost princess. You have royal blood. It's your cornation day!", said Aisha as the Winx hugged her as Tecna explained everything, "Girls. I lived my own life as an average citizen. I am the princess, but I was an average Zenithian, because I was left on my fake parents' doorstep, due to being kidnapped because I was the smartest person alive."_

_"But Tecna, it says that the princess is a cyborg.", said Flora, "How's that even possible?"_

_"Well, you see. I'm actually a fairy cyborg, who's the rarest to possess powers.", informed Tecna, "I act like a normal person, because I'm function to!"_

_Timmy was shocked. He was dating a cyborg. A robot. Not a real person. His girlfriend Tecna, was a robot. "Timmy, I know you're shocked. You can dump me. You can find another person.", said Tecna crying, but Timmy didn't care who she was, he loved her!_

_"Tecna, I will always love you. I don't want another person! I want you! I don't care if you're a robot or not. Love you always!", commented Timmy with meaning of love as the girls awwed in the love sight. Tecna smiled, and hugged Timmy. "Thank You, Timmy. I will always love you."_

_"Now, girls, boys. Can you wear this outfits?", asked Tecna as she showed them all their outfits._

_This is how they look like:_

_*Tecna's gown had many neon green lasers all over her dress. Her main corset top was a lavender top of a petal. Her shoes were neon green ribbons and long lavender ribbons. _

_*Stella's gown had many golden lights from LED lights. Her top was a yellow huge hisbicius petal covered by the strings of LED lights. Her shoes were long light yellow and golden long ribbons._

_*Flora's gown had firefly-maded lights. It was in glowing light green. Her top was a pink long rose petal covered with 5 pink fireflies on the shoulder as a little flower. Her shoes were pink and green long ribbons tied to her legs._

_*Musa's gown had cds and dvds as her poofy long skirt of the gown. The musicial top was the center layer as the top was decor with jingling music notes. Her shoes were pink and purple long ribbons to her legs and feet._

_*Bloom's gown had illusion flames all over it. The main center of the gown was a flaming flower petal spread all over. Her shoes were a nice decor of weapon boots with lock in illusion flames._

_*Aisha's gown had gravity water. The main center had coral fabric all over, and other sea creatures all over. Technology was helping the water be holded by the gown. Her shoes were floating water containers shaped with shoes._

_"Wow, girls. You look wonderful!", commented Brandon smiling as the Winx thank Tecna for the outfits. "Your welcome. These outfits are perfect for the cornation of me.", said Tecna as she modeled her gown._

_"Not bad yourself!", commented Bloom as the boys modeled Tecna's outfit designs._

_This is how they look like:_

_*All the boys had black suits with black dress shoes. Each had a technology rose by the side. A neon laser tie was tied to his neck._

_"Let's go to the Zenith Palace! I need to go anyway!", informed Tecna as she and The Winx telported them and the boys were at the palace gate._

* * *

"Oh King Techno. You are so glad to find your long lost daughter.", said the king's adviser as the king sigh. "You Majesty, I can see that you feel stress in your sigh.", said his adviser, Rolin.

"I feel stressed, because my daughter is found. I'm crowning her today, but I'm stress that the citizens of our planet would accept my cyborg daughter.", sigh Techno as a knock on a door was heard. "Father!", shouted Tecna as she hugged the king. "How are you my dear?'', asked Techno as Tecna's smile warmed his heart. "Fine. My friends are coming here to see me get crowned, but I'm also sad.", said Tecna when her expession was excited to frowned.

"Why?"

"Well, it's very rare to have a born cyborg princess at Zenith, and I've been living ordinary. How can I adapted? It's so hard!", shouted Tecna hugging her father. "Darling, you're only 22. You can adjust easily.", talked Techno as he and Tecna heard a beep of a trumpet, "Darling, you better get ready."

* * *

_"I am so excited Tecna's crowning!", said Stella as she rocked her technology gown. A beeping trumpet was heard. "Welcome, Ladies, Gentlemen, Geeks, Nerds, Royals, Nobles, Robots, CYBORGS!", announced King Techno as everyone bowed in the room. "Now, introduce our long lost princess. Princess Tecna of Zenith.", Tecna made her way down the robotic steps, waving in a proper manner._

_The king's adviser with a servant brought the tiara of Zenith. The tiara had white clear base and steel wires. 7 different LED jewels were lighting with electricity. Sparks of Electricity flickered. Tecna gasped at the Zenithian tiara, it was beautiful._

_A scroll was present to the King's Adviser. "Princess Tecna of Zenith. We have finally found our long lost true princess. You have brought honor as being our guardian fairy, our protector, our citizen. We thank you, and we have finally found you as our princess. If you do your duty as being the crown princess of Zenith, please accept the tiara."_

_"Tecna bowed in the Zenithan way, "I promise to do my duty, and make our planet honorable." "Then by the power invested in me, I present you the tiara."_

_The tiara landed on her hair. The electricity flicked the lights with neon green coloring. Everyone was clapping, but the most of clapped was her boyfriend Timmy._

* * *

The celebration was wonderful. Tecna was the spotlight of the kingdom, as Timmy asked her to dance."Hey, look at the Timster.", commented Riven To Brandon. The boys were laughing. It was the rejoice to the kingdom.

* * *

**Hey, ya! Got inspired by Tecna being a cyborg. And also being inspired by the Lunar Chronicles. So I thought of this fanfiction for The Winx.**

**I don't own the Winx Club, Tecna, or the Lunar Chronicles.**

**Winx Club and Tecna by Rainbow Spa.**

**Lunar Chronicles by Feiwel and Friends, and Marissa Meyer.**

**Thank You Avater13.**


End file.
